


Chaos

by partofforever (edvic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Medical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Minor Character Death, Tom Is A Sweetheart
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, obiecujący psycholog, próbuje zacząć życie na nowo po rodzinnej tragedii. Czy Tom Riddle, chirurg pracujący na tym samym oddziale, pomoże mu ogarnąć ten chaos?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935800) by [partofforever (edvic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edvic/pseuds/partofforever). 



  ****\- W imieniu szpitala dziękuję za darowiznę, proszę pana.

Harry podniósł wzrok i zobaczył mężczyznę niewiele starszego od siebie - młodego lekarza w fartuchu w specyficznym odcieniu szpitalnego błękitu. Jak wszyscy tutaj wyglądał na niewyspanego, oceniając po opadających ze zmęczenia powiekach, jednak jego uśmiech był pogodny i prawdziwy, taki, jakiego Harry nie widział już od jakiegoś czasu.

\- Nie ma potrzeby nazywać mnie _panem_ \- odpowiedział, zatrzymując się na chwilę przy stole, na którym wystawiono skarbonę.

Oficjalna część aukcji już się zakończyła i większość gości udała się do innego lokalu na kilka drinków, choć Harry'emu wydawało się to trochę nie na miejscu, biorąc pod uwagę, że zbierali datki na rzecz pacjentów oddziału neuroonkologii Szpitala Świętego Munga. Ociągał się z wyjściem, starając się stracić z oczu swoich najlepszych przyjaciół, Rona Weasleya i jego świeżo poślubioną żonę, Hermionę Granger-Weasley. Oboje byli aż zanadto zainteresowani swataniem go, od kiedy rozstał się z siostrą Rona zaledwie miesiąc wcześniej. Harry musiał przyznać zupełnie szczerze, że to Ginny z nim zerwała. Nie był nawet na nią szczególnie zły – już od jakiegoś czasu wiedzieli, że nie są sobie przeznaczeni; coraz więcej rzeczy ich dzieliło i w ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy kłócili się właściwie bez powodu. Nawet ich dotąd przyjacielskie sprzeczki o ulubione seriale zaczęły się stawać niedorzecznie poważne: Ginny popierała Daenerys, a Harry był – co chyba oczywiste - ogromnym fanem Starków. Poza tym był pewien, że Ginny spotykała się na boku z innym mężczyzną, a on nie mógł mieć o to żalu; był najgorszy chłopakiem, jakiego ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wyobrazić. Cieszył się tylko, że ich rozstanie nie było szczególnie dramatyczne – przypuszczał, że pan Weasley nie pozwoliłby mu przekroczyć progu Nory - jak żartobliwie nazywano przekazywaną z pokolenia na pokolenie wiejską posiadłość Weasleyów - jeśli wyrządziłby jego jedynej córce jakąkolwiek krzywdę. A pani Weasley... Zapewne rozerwałaby go na strzępy.

Bycie singlem przez jakiś czas wydawało się całkiem miłe. Zaczął spotykać się z Ginny jeszcze w liceum i chociaż ich drogi rozeszły się na jakiś czas po wybraniu różnych uczelni, czuł się zupełnie tak, jakby byli rodziną, bo u jego boku zawsze trwał jakiś Weasley – Ron – współlokator i najlepszy przyjaciel, bliźniacy Fred i George uczestniczący w tym samym fakultecie (dotyczącym historii komedii – byli obiecującymi komikami), pan Weasley - szef działu spraw studenckich i pani Weasley, która prowadziła uroczą piekarnię na roku Oak Street; był jeszcze Charlie, kolejny brat Rona i właściciel kliniki weterynaryjnej - Harry odwiedzał go regularnie ze swoją sową Hedwigą - oraz Percy, pracujący w Ministerstwie Zdrowia; wymienili kiedyś kilka e-maili dotyczących stanu rządowego programu opieki psychologicznej. Jak dotąd Harry nie poznał ostatniego z Weasleyów, Billa – opuścił Anglię, by poświęcić się pracom archeologicznym w Egipcie. Nie miał szansy czuć się samotny choć przez chwilę, gdy druga rodzina tak skutecznie wypełniała mu czas. Wiedział, że mieli ku temu powód - jego matka zmarła zaledwie rok wcześniej, a on został zupełnie sam. Jedyna prawdziwa krewna, ciotka Petunia, co prawda pojawiła się na pogrzebie, ale wydawała się odległa nawet bardziej niż zwykle, ponieważ nie zdążyła pogodzić się z siostrą przed jej śmiercią. Po tym krótkim spotkaniu nie zadzwoniła ani razu, a Harry też nie miał szczególnej ochoty z nią rozmawiać; Weasleyowie byli mu dużo bliżsi.

Przeżył bolesny rok. Choroba zaatakowała jego spokojne życie nagle i z najbardziej nieoczekiwanej strony, zabierając nie tylko matkę, ale też starannie budowany spokój ducha. Względne poradzenie sobie ze śmiercią ojca zajęło mu ponad szesnaście miesięcy i nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak długo będzie musiał walczyć z żałobą po utracie matki. Czasami chciałby móc myśleć, że został przeklęty – co innego mogłoby wytłumaczyć wszystkie straszne rzeczy, które go spotkały? Gdy miał piętnaście lat, jakiś szaleniec zastrzelił ojca bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, a zaledwie dziesięć lat później jego kochająca matka odeszła, przegrywając walkę z nowotworem. Jednak w przeciwieństwie do Jamesa umarła powolną i bolesną śmiercią, stopniowo tracąc zmysły i świadomość.

A wszystko to działo się w tym szpitalu. Harry pracował u Świętego Munga jako terapeuta dla nieuleczalnie chorych dzieci, ale nigdy nie myślał, że pewnego dnia będzie zmuszony do korzystania z własnej wiedzy, by spróbować pomóc matce, by pomóc _sobie_. Nim przekonał się na własnej skórze, czym tak naprawdę jest nieuleczalna choroba, wydawało mu się, że jego sesje są pomocne. Teraz... nie był tego taki pewien. Oczywiście Lily Potter starała się być dzielna, by było mu łatwiej. Uśmiechała się nawet wtedy, gdy wiedzieli, że nie ma lekarstwa ani operacji, które mogłyby ją wyleczyć. Przez pewien czas nawet jej wierzył, chociaż widział, jak ogromne ilości środków przeciwbólowych podają jej pielęgniarki i słyszał ciche rozmowy lekarzy mijających go na korytarzu; milkli, jeśli zauważyli go odpowiednio wcześnie. Gdy zbliżał się koniec, tylko on siedział przy jej łóżku; nie była już w stanie mówić i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku. A kiedy było już po wszystkim... To, co wiedział o pomaganiu rodzinom w żałobie, okazało się bezużyteczne. Zaczął robić wszystko, przed czym ostrzegał swoich pacjentów - obwiniał się za to, co się stało; co jakiś czas zagłuszał wspomnienia szklanką whisky, tylko zwiększając irytację Ginny... Dobrze się stało, że zerwali; nikt nie mógł teraz zobaczyć, jak bliski był załamania, jak balansował na krawędzi każdego dnia. Zakładanie maski dobrego syna i wzorowego pracownika na kilka godzin, które spędzał w pracy, sprawiało mu wystarczająco wiele trudu.

Praca... Szpital Świętego Munga był teraz dla Harry'ego jak nawiedzony dom. Duch jego matki patrzył na niego zza każdego rogu i widział go w każdym pacjencie, z którym pracował.

Ale praca przynosiła też swego rodzaju ulgą. Była wystarczająco zajmująca, by czuł _mniej_ niż podczas bezsennych nocy w pustym mieszkaniu, gdy każdy cień wydawał się być wizualizacją jego lęków - bezimiennym potworem czającym się w ciemności, czekającym na odpowiedni moment, by odebrać mu kolejną bliską osobę.

Musiał być _przeklęty_. Oczywiście wiedział, że klątwy nie istnieją, ale wiedza nie wystarczyła, by przestał myśleć w ten sposób. Kiedy wyeliminuje się niemożliwe wówczas to, co zostanie, bez względu na to, jak byłoby nieprawdopodobne, musi być prawdą, jak powiedziałby Sherlock Holmes. Harry miał nadzieję, że jego klątwa była jak potłuczone lustro i siedem lat nieszczęścia, a nie jak laleczka voodoo, którą los kuł niepodziewanie co jakiś czas.

Ron i Hermiona chyba już wyszli; nie mógł ich dostrzec w jasno oświetlonym szpitalnym holu, gdzie stało już tylko kilku sponsorów. Profesor Dumbledore, dyrektor Świętego Munga, rozmawiał z gościem z zagranicy, słynnym Grindenwaldem, ekspertem w kardiochirurgii. Kilka kroków dalej naczelny farmaceuta, Severus Snape, odbierał gratulacje za swój najnowszy innowacyjny lek; przeszedł już z sukcesem serię testów klinicznych i prawie wszyscy byli przekonani, że to tylko kwestia czasu, aż Snape dostanie w końcu nagrodę Nobla. Cóż, Harry nie miał nic przeciwko temu - po prostu nie przepadał za Snape'em. Z wzajemnością, jak mu się wydawało.

Spojrzał na telefon. Nikt nie próbował się do niego dodzwonić. Przyjaciele byli prawdopodobnie wystarczająco taktowni, by nie ciągnąć go ze sobą na przyjęcie. A przynajmniej Hermiona była; Harry żałował czasami, że koleżanka z ławki nie poszła razem z nim na psychologię i zamiast tego wybrała pediatrię.

Już miał zamiar udać się w kierunku wyjścia, gdy pojawiła się przed nim osoba, której wolałby nie oglądać: Horacy Slughorn, emerytowany anestezjolog, ubrany w swój najlepszy tweedowy garnitur, potrząsał już jego ręką z entuzjazmem. Lily Potter był jedną z jego ulubionych uczennic, a Slughorn wprost uwielbiał wybierać obiecujących naukowców, by pozostawać z nimi w kontakcie i korzystać z tych znajomości dla własnych celów. Gdy Harry został najmłodszym w historii stypendystą Funduszu Gryffindora, Slughorn zainteresował się także nim.

\- Mój chłopcze! - uścisnął jego dłoń raz jeszcze, zupełnie jakby byli dobrymi przyjaciółmi i poklepał go ojcowsko po ramieniu. - Mój chłopcze, znowu nie pojawiłeś się na sobotnim obiedzie! Jak masz zamiar usprawiedliwić się tym razem?

Harry milczał przez chwilę, próbując wymyślić coś, co zabrzmiałoby wystarczająco wiarygodnie, ale jego milczenie było odrobinę za długie.

\- Wiedziałem! - Slughorn puścił w końcu jego rękę. - Wolałeś iść na wykład tej pompatycznej McGonagall!

Harry chciał powiedzieć, że istniało wiele słów, którymi można by opisać Minerwę McGonagall i _pompatyczna_ nie było jednym z nich, ale Horacy Slughorn nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa:

\- Nigdy ci tego nie zapomnę, jeśli odmówisz mi choćby jeszcze jeden raz - starszy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - McGonagall czy sam święty Mungo wracający z zaświatów, tym razem już się nie wykpisz, rozumiemy się, Harry?

\- Oczywiście, profesorze – odpowiedział, próbując się uśmiechnąć, jednak w jego głowie kołatała się tylko myśl, że będzie musiał wymyślić wyjątkowo dobry powód nieobecności.

\- Ma się rozumieć, poznałeś już Toma, prawda? - zapytał beztrosko Slughorn, wracając do swojego zwykłego tonu. Widząc zmieszanie na twarzy Harry'ego przybrał jednak jedną ze swych teatralnych min i uniósł dramatycznie ręce: - Gdzieś ty był przez ostatni miesiąc, Harry? Zamieszkałeś w pustelni?

 _Cóż, oddawałem się rozpaczy w pustym mieszaniu, próbując nie zwariować,_ chciał powiedzieć, ale oczywiście żadne słowa nie opuściły jego ust. Męczyła go irytująca gadka Slughorna.

\- Byłem pewien, że ktoś was sobie przedstawił! - westchnął straszy mężczyzna, spoglądając na kogoś przepraszająco ponad ramieniem Harry'ego. - Dwóch moich najbardziej obiecujących studentów w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu lat... Co ja mówię, może nawet dwudziestu! Harry, poznaj Toma Riddle'a, najwybitniejszego neurochirurga, jakiego widziałem w życiu. - Harry odniósł wrażenie, że młody lekarz chce coś powiedzieć, jednak Slughorn jeszcze nie skończył: - Tom, mam przyjemność przedstawić ci Harry'ego Pottera, najbardziej utalentowanego psychologa wśród moich uczniów! - Slughorn prawie złamał mu rękę w próbie doprowadzenia go bliżej do stołu, żeby mógł uścisnąć dłoń Riddle'a. - Czyż nie jest milej, kiedy już się wszyscy znamy? To taki cudowny zbieg okoliczności, że obaj pracujecie u Świętego Munga! Ciekawiej byłoby chyba tylko, gdybyście specjalizowali się w tej samem dziedzinie, prawda? Nic tak nie pobudza wielkich umysłów jak odrobina przyjacielskiej rywalizacji!

Harry miał wrażenie, że dla Slughorna _przyjacielska rywalizacja_ mogła oznaczać coś zbliżonego do walki na śmierć i życie, a Tom Riddle najwyraźniej myślał podobnie, bo gdy ich oczy spotkały się na krótką chwilę, Harry dostrzegł przebłysk rozbawienia.

Dlaczego nie poznał tego człowieka wcześniej? Pracowali przecież w tym samym budynku – na tym samym oddziale! Czy naprawdę był tak pogrążony w rozpaczy, że nie zauważył nowego lekarza? I to kogoś o sławie, która kroczyła przed nim? Czytał o tym Riddle'u. Harry był najmłodszym stypendystą Gryffindora, ale Riddle wywołał sensację zaledwie kilka lat przed nim jako zdobywca grantu Slytherina, chociaż komisja funduszu słynęła z przywiązania do szlachetnych i znanych nazwisk, za którymi stały ogromne fortuny. Oczywiście na początku traktowano Riddle'a raczej z pobłażaniem niż z szacunkiem - ludzie zaczęli spekulować, czy jest nieślubnym dzieckiem któregoś z Blacków czy Malfoyów - ale w miarę upływu czasu zrozumiano, że stypendium przyznano mu w pełni zasłużenie. Riddle szybko stał się najbardziej pożądanym studentem w Anglii; otrzymywał oferty z kraju i zagranicy, współpracował z najlepszymi zespołami i zaczął wykonywać operacje, których nikt inny nie ośmielał się podjąć. A teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, że pracował na oddziale Harry'ego.

 _Jestem w rozsypce,_ uświadomił sobie nagle Harry. _Moje życie to totalny chaos._

Musiał coś z tym zrobić. Może Slughorn miał rację? Może powinien w końcu wyjść z mieszkania i pozwolić sobie na odrobinę zabawy?

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Horacy przemówił raz jeszcze:

\- Przypuszczam, że teraz, kiedy nareszcie się poznaliście, nie będziesz się już próbował wykręcić od następnej kolacji? - Tym razem Slughorn spojrzał z wyrzutem na Toma. - Nie chcę już słyszeć o _nowym miejscu_ i _braku znajomych_.

\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze – odpowiedział Riddle z miłym uśmiechem, ale Harry był w tej samej sytuacji tak wiele razy, że nie uwierzył w pogodny wyraz twarzy lekarza. Ledwie słyszalna nuta poirytowania mieszała się z rezygnacją w głosie Toma Riddle'a.

\- Widzimy się więc w najbliższą niedzielę. - Slughorn uścisnął ich dłonie raz jeszcze i oddalił się w kierunku Severusa Snape'a, którego twarz wyrażała coraz większą niechęć z każdym krokiem starszego mężczyzny.

 

...

 

Następnego dnia Harry wszedł do gabinetu wczesnym rankiem, niosąc stos papierów w ramionach i kawałek tosta z masłem w zębach. Podjął decyzję. Nadszedł czas, by ruszyć znów do przodu i choć wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwe, musiał przynajmniej spróbować. W ciągu ostatnich kilku miesięcy był... uosobieniem chaosu. A co gorsza, nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy ze swojego tragicznego stanu. Jednak kiedy zobaczył Toma Riddle'a, jego pełną spokoju twarz i ciepły uśmiech, zdołał dostrzec, jak wielki jest między nimi kontrast.

Zaczął od mieszkania. Sprzątnięcie go nie należało do najprostszych zadań, choć wcześniej był nieświadomy, jak bardzo je zapuścił - stosy naczyń, śmieci nie wyrzucane od kilku tygodni - prawdopodobnie od dnia, gdy Ginny się wyprowadziła - klatka Hedwigi pełna mysich kości... Mógłby się założyć, że w domu Riddle'a panował idealny ład. Zapewne Slughorn nie byłby zbyt szczęśliwy, gdyby wiedział, jakiego rodzaju rywalizację rozpoczął z nowym chirurgiem Harry, jednak on sam był za nią prawie wdzięczny. Potrzebował pchnięcia i oto nadeszło, choć musiał przyznać, że pod nieco niespodziewaną postacią.

\- Nowa fryzura, Lavender? - mrugnął zawadiacko do jednej z pielęgniarek, wychodząc z gabinetu. Dziewczyna wymieniła zszokowane spojrzenie ze swoją przyjaciółką Parvati, ale Harry nie mógł tego dostrzec, bo wszedł już do pokoju po prawej stornie korytarza.

\- Jak się masz, Colin? - zapytał chłopca w żółtej piżamie, starając się nie unikać jego jasnych niebieskich oczu. Guz Colina był bardzo niebezpieczny, każdy, nawet chłopiec, dobrze o tym wiedział; jego rodzice wędrowali od jednego szpitala do drugiego, szukając lekarza, który byłby w stanie wyleczyć ich dziecko, a Święty Mungo był znany jako ostatnia deska ratunku. Szpital często był ostatnim przystankiem dla chorych - w drodze powrotnej ku zdrowiu lub zupełnie innej, tej ostatniej.

\- W porządku – uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi Colin. Jednak Harry nie dał się oszukać – stan chłopca pogarszał się z dnia na dzień. Choć przez ostatnie tygodnie często bywał nieobecny myślami, zauważył, że uśmiech Colina blaknie. Gdy spotkali się po raz pierwszy, chłopiec był najbardziej gadatliwym dzieckiem, jakie spotkał dotąd na swojej drodze; praca z nim była tak łatwa, być może _zbyt łatwa_ \- Harry widział to już wcześniej, obserwując własną umierającą matkę. Początkowy optymizm był z góry skazany na porażkę, zwłaszcza u pacjentów, którzy po długim pełnym nadziei wyścigu z chorobą uświadamiali sobie, że przegrywają.

\- Nowe zdjęcia? - zapytał Harry zachęcająco, zerkając na tablet Colina. Chłopiec kochał fotografować wszystko i wszystkich, od widoku z okna aż po rodziny innych pacjentów i personel szpitala. Być może nie miał zbyt wielkiego pola do rozwijania fotoreporterskich zdolności, jednak Colin nigdy nie wydawał się szczególnie zniechęcony; zupełnie jakby oddział i otaczające go piętra były całym światem, jaki znał.  - Doszły mnie słuchy, że uwieczniłeś Snape'a - profesora Snape'a - w jakimś wyjątkowo nieciekawym płaszczu.

 - Wyglądał naprawdę śmieszne! - wykrzyknął chłopiec z entuzjazmem, a Harry dziękował losowi, że przynęta zadziałała po raz kolejny. Nie był pewien, jak długo Colin będzie jeszcze zdolny chodzić po szpitalu z aparatem. - Mam też nowe zdjęcia profesora Dumbledore'a i tego lekarza... Ma takie dziwne nazwisko... Grin-Grinde-?

 - Grindenwald - pomógł mu Harry. - Pochodzi z Europy. Z Węgier, jeśli dobrze pamiętam.

 - Wągier? Co to za kraj? - Colin spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, a Harry nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu, widząc taką reakcję. Wkrótce chłopiec do niego dołączył, kierując się niepisaną dziecięcą regułą, by śmiać się zawsze, gdy jest ku temu okazja. - Nie zauważyłem, żeby miał problemy z wągrami - stwierdził mały pacjent, pokazując Harry'emu wspólne zdjęcie Gellerta Grindenwalda i Albusa Dumbledore'a w szpitalnej stołówce. - Ale za to słyszałem, że pani Pince i pan Filch planują ślub! Nigdy nie byłem na ślubie, Harry, czy to coś przyjemnego?

 _Colin, nim się obejrzysz, będziesz tańczył na własnym ślubie_ , chciał powiedzieć Harry, mimo że starał się przestrzegać w pracy jednej reguły: nie okłamywać swoich pacjentów. Choć była to trudna i często emocjonalnie wyczerpująca droga, wydawała mu się słuszna. Zamiast kłamać, opowiedział Colinowi jedną z wielu ślubnych historii, które zdołał zgromadzić w pamięci; coś takiego, by chłopiec znów się uśmiechnął.

 - Witaj, Colin - nieznany głos dotarł nagle do uszu Harry'ego.

Odwrócił się i zobaczył w progu Toma Riddle'a, tym razem w białym fartuchu i z przezroczystą teczką pełną pokrytych tabelami i wykresami stron.

 - Pan Potter - przywitał go ze zdziwieniem chirurg, zupełnie jakby psycholog w jakiś sposób zbił go z tropu samą swoją obecnością w pokoju.

 - Harry - poprawił lekarza, przyglądając się rękawom koszuli; nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego nagle wydały mu się bardzo interesujące.

 - Zapomniałem - przecież już ustaliliśmy, że nie ma potrzeby nazywać cię panem, Harry - odpowiedział Tom z lekkim uśmiechem. Było w nim coś niezwykle krzepiącego i Harry zdążył zarejestrować dziwaczną myśl, że byłoby miło móc patrzeć na niego częściej. Ale zanim zdołał skupić się na tym nowym, nieoczekiwanym pomyśle, Colin chwycił swój aparat i wykrzyknął z radością:

 -Obiecałeś mi zdjęcie! - chłopiec poderwał się z łóżka, najwyraźniej oczyma wyobraźni widząc już skompletowany album szpitalnego personelu.

 - Ja... - zawahał się chirurg, cofając się o pół kroku. Harry nie był pewien, dlaczego ktoś o wyglądzie Riddle'a miałby podchodzić sceptycznie do zdjęć, jednak musiał coś zrobić, żeby entuzjazm Colina nie zgasł zbyt szybko. Nie wiedział, jak wiele go jeszcze zostało.

 - Może sfotografujesz nas razem? - zapytał w końcu, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Toma, zupełnie jakby chciał powiedzieć: _jestem tutaj, aby pomóc_. Przez całe życie wykorzystywał ten gest, rozmawiając z rodzicami swoich pacjentów, ale teraz poczuł się zupełnie inaczej. Nie wiedział, czy to tylko jego wyobraźnia, ale przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że Riddle zadrżał, kiedy go dotknął.

 

...

 

 - Masz chwilę? - zapytał niespodziewanie lekarz, gdy wychodzili z sali Colina po czymś, co można by spokojnie nazwać sesją zdjęciowa. Harry skinął głową, zaskoczony tą nagłą prośbą. - Mój gabinet - Riddle wskazał drzwi na końcu korytarza.

Pokój wyglądał dużo schludniej niż ten, który zajmował aktualnie Harry. Czy powinno go to w ogóle dziwić? Nawet ruta w białej doniczce wydawało się rosnąć spokojnie i w zgodzie z właścicielem.

 - Herbata? - zaoferował Tom, pokazując Harry'emu kolekcję różnokolorowych liści. Wybrał te z dodatkiem suszonych malin - Riddle zdecydował się na klasyczną białą odmianę.

Przez kilka minut panowała zupełna cisza; chirurg przygotowywał wrzątek bez słowa. Harry pomyślał, że powinien czuć się nieswojo, ale w tym nieznanym człowieku było coś tak uspokajającego, że nie potrafił się denerwować. I po raz pierwszy od wielu miesięcy czuł się... zaintrygowany. Słowa Slughorna o przyjacielskiej rywalizacji przebrzmiały gdzieś na skraju jego świadomości i przez ułamek sekundy prawie pożałował, że nie wybrał neurochirurgii. 

 - Cieszę się, że wróciłeś - powiedział w końcu Tom Riddle, siadając naprzeciwko. Harry zauważył mimochodem, że jego oczy są stalowo szare. - Przeżyłem wyjątkowo samotny miesiąc, obserwując, jak mój jedyny rówieśnik zachowuje się jak lunatyk

 - To chyba nie najlepszy początek czegoś, co mogło by być piękną przyjaźnią - odpowiedział, naśladując głos Slughorna i starając się zachować powagę. Oczywiście nie odniósł sukcesu i po chwili zaczął dławić się herbatą, próbując jednocześnie powstrzymać chichot.

 - Horacy byłby niepocieszony, widząc, jak jego najbardziej obiecujący studenci w ciągu ostatnich dziesięciu - co ja mówię, dwudziestu lat! - kpią z niego tak bezlitośnie.

 - To jego kolacje są bezlitosne.

 - Może powinniśmy je zamienić na coś innego?

W głosie Riddle'a pojawiło się coś nowego, ale Harry nie potrafił określić, co to było - może jakieś oczekiwanie? Dziwnie sformułował swoje pytanie, zupełnie jakby zapraszał go na randkę... Z drugiej strony, czy randka z Tomem Riddle'em byłaby aż tak tragicznym wyjściem awaryjnym?

 - Z przyjemnością - odpowiedział w końcu, dopijając herbatę. W jakiś sposób jego życie stało się jeszcze bardziej zagmatwane.


End file.
